


in the cold light of morning

by panicparade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, HP: EWE, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco shouldn’t be allowed to look so pretty as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the cold light of morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Bloody_Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/gifts), [This Bloody Cat (lulum26c)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+Bloody+Cat+%28lulum26c%29).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TBC!! ♥ 
> 
> Dear TBC, 
> 
> I feel like just saying "you're awesome, btw." won't be enough, even though that's totally how I feel. Cause you are. Awesome. And wonderful and brilliant and just all round amazing. Thank you for being such a great support. I wrote my first smutty fic because of you. Here's another one, just for you. ♥ :)
> 
> Title is a song by Placebo. 
> 
> Much love and hugs to Lyonessheart for always being there, even when it's late at night and I'm writing fic while chatting with her. <3 Hugs and thanks also to DIG for going through this so fast and fixing _all_ the mistakes. I've obviously tinkered with it since then so any remaining mistakes are only my own.

 

It starts with a nightmare.

I don’t have many of those anymore, not like the nights after the war where sleep deprivation was a better alternative to the images that haunted my dreams. The ones where I always jolted awake with a scream. It got easier to control them and I learnt how to fall asleep again. But every once in a while, one creeps through my subconscious; on those nights I still startle awake, a silent scream on my lips as I tense and wait for an attack.

It never comes.

Earlier, when I would sleep alone, I learnt to time my breathing to the ticking of the clock on the wall and let that overtake my mind. Until nothing remained but the steady tick-tock of the seconds hand as I counted down the minutes until dawn. That is no longer an option now, Draco’s appearance in my life made sure of it.

Instead, now I have the steady breathing of my boyfriend next to me.

I turn to my side to face him and focus all my attention on his breaths, the steady in and out of air that makes his rib cage expand and contract. He’s on his stomach, facing away from me, and I can almost count the knobs of his spine as he breathes. But as the lingering hold of terror fades away, I can feel another emotion creeping up my spine.

Draco knows I like to stare at him at nights when I can’t sleep, I like to re-assure myself of his presence. But there’s something different tonight.

Maybe it has to do with the way the curtains are fluttering slightly in the windows, making the moonlight cast shadows along Draco’s lean back. The sheets are bundled near the foot of the bed, the night too warm to even consider covering up, or even wearing clothes.

There’s sweat pooled above the swell of his arse, I watch with bated breath as another drop rolls down his perfectly arched back.

I itch to reach out and touch, to feel his skin beneath my palms, to spread him open and see evidence of a few hours ago; to see him twitch and yearn for more.

I know Draco’s knackered, he’s had a long week at work and I should let him sleep. This is why I have no intention of waking him up.

I hold my breath as  I reach out to trace his spine with a finger, my touch teasing and light. He doesn’t move. I take my time mapping out his back, ghosting a kiss along his shoulder as I sit up on my knees and take in my fill of him. Merlin, but he’s gorgeous. And he’s all laid out for me.

It’s difficult to take my time, to slow down enough that I don’t make a hurried move and disturb him. I want him to rest but I also want _him_. There’s no reason I can’t have both. Maybe this makes me a pervert who gets hard on seeing his boyfriend sleep, but it’s not my fault. Draco shouldn’t be allowed to look so pretty as he sleeps.

As I lick along the curve of his arse, Draco moves. I freeze in place as he mumbles something and curves around the pillow next to him, pulling his leg up further and opening himself further to me.

I wait until he settles down before letting out the breath I was holding. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was awake and was doing this to rile me up. But Draco sleeps like the dead and nothing short of a full marching band can wake him when he’s like this.

I sit back on my heels and look at him, taking in his slim legs, his tapered waist that still has bruises from last night and his back slightly damped in sweat. I want to taste every inch of his body.

I start from the arch of his heel as I move up, taking my time kissing, tasting—  _worshiping_  his body. I don’t get to do this enough as our schedules are so packed that a quick fuck is all we can manage.

I intend to rectify that now.

As I reach his thighs I can’t help myself and place small bites while moving up, not hard enough to wake him up but enough to bruise; to mark him. Draco hates that he bruises so easily, gets annoyed when he puts a glamour in place to hide the bites on his arms or the shape of my fingers around his neck.

I could mark him all day long. And for all his complaining, I know he enjoys it. I’ve seen him reach out to trace the outline of a bruise under his shirt when he thinks no one's looking. But I always am and this has led to us to christening almost every loo in the Ministry. He always leaves with more marks than before.

Finally, with a nip at the swell where his arse starts curving, I can focus all my attention on the place I’ve been waiting to taste the most. I carefully move his leg a little further, making just enough space for me to lie down between his legs and get comfortable. I have no intentions of moving for a while.

I run the fingers of one hand along his cleft and rake my nails down his thigh with the other. His hole twitches every time I pass my fingers over it and I’m at the end of my restraint. My prick throbs as I move against the bed, hoping to relieve the tension enough that I focus all my attention on Draco.

I dig my fingers into his cheeks and use my thumbs to spread them apart, finally giving me a close up view of his arsehole. I wasn’t easy on him the night before and I can see that in the redness around the ring. It makes my cock ache with the need to fuck him again, to feel him clench and be so fucking tight around my prick, but there’ll be time for that later.

I start from the top of his bollocks and lick all the way up his crack. He tastes like sweat and my come.

I couldn't stop if I wanted to.  The urge to taste him again makes me lick a long stripe again. And again. His arsehole is covered in my spit and spunk, marking him as mine. I reach one hand to give my cock a quick squeeze to take off the pressure.

Within seconds I have him spread again and I get to work: kissing, licking and sucking his hole until my spit is dripping down his crack onto his bollocks. I push the tip of my tongue past the ring of muscle and almost moan as he tightens around it. He’s still loose from a few hours ago, which means I won’t have to finger him open again. It also means I can easily fuck him with my tongue.

I could eat Draco out for hours, have done so many times before. But there’s something exhilarating about doing so while he’s sleeping. I miss his moans and shouts of pleasure but I love being able to move him around and have him completely at my mercy.

With one last lick I pull back, wiping my mouth with a hand as I gaze down at his dripping arsehole. I can’t possibly hold back any longer.

It takes some manoeuvring but I’m finally able to ease up behind him, letting my arms take all my weight as they bracket him to the bed.  In one careful push I line myself with his entrance, the head of my cock resting against his hole. It takes all my willpower not to just push in. Besides the fact that I don’t want to wake him up, I also don’t want to hurt him.

With all the patience I can muster, I slowly move my hips forward and ease into him, biting my lips to hold back a moan that’s threatening to break free. No matter how many times we’ve done this before, the feeling of Draco’s body clenching around me, holding me in, will never fail to amaze me.

I watch as each inch disappears inside his body, his pucker stretched around my cock. I trace a finger around the rim, rubbing the skin as I enter him. The stretched skin glistens obscenely around my cock as I push forward the final inch and sink in completely.

I need to breathe, the air is struggling in my lungs as I look down at where we’re joined. I can see sweat drip down my nose and onto his back as I hang my head over his body, waiting to give him time to adjust.

When I can take no more I slowly pull out a little, shuddering at the hold his body has on me, greedy enough to not let go even in sleep. Without pulling out completely I push back in again, feeling his hips jerk as I rub against his prostate.

The time to be careful has passed and I grab onto his waist with one hand to pull him up, back against me as I fuck him, hard and fast. Just the way he likes it. He moans and mumbles in his sleep but I don’t think he’s awake yet, a thought that makes me groan as wave of arousal curls up from my belly and races up my spine. I’m giving it to him now, rolling and thrusting my hips as I feel the smooth walls of his rectum brush against my cock.

Within seconds I can feel my bollocks tightening, my thighs tensing as I push forward with a sharp thrust into the heat of his body. I come with a moan, gripping his waist tight as I keep myself buried in his arse. My arms are shaking and I can feel the pain shoot up my shoulders but I’m not ready to let go yet.

It takes me a while to get myself under control. I watch as I pull my cock out, his hole is still so open, stretched and gaping as my come drips out and down his crack.

I don’t want to move, I want to fall down over him and cover his body, make sure we’re connected from head to toe.

With a sigh, I lie down next to him and curl around his back, trapping his legs under mine as I wrap an arm around his waist. I nuzzle against the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent that is just Draco and can feel sleep creeping up again.

It’s as I’m almost lulled asleep by the sound of his breathing that I feel his fingers slip against mine and hold on tight.

 


End file.
